Warehouses include warehouse racks to store pallets of goods (e.g., storage items). Pallets are generally flat transport structures that support goods in a stable manner and that also include structures that are adapted to fit forklifts and/or other devices/machines to move pallets. Stacked on top of pallets are packages of various products. The weight and volume stacked on a pallet varies, resulting in a mix of heights for a given inventory profile. Warehouses have been designed to permit forklifts to put and pull pallets from racks as needed.
Automated warehouses have also been designed. Automated warehouses include a variety of features to permit machines to automatically (without human direction) put and pull pallets from racks. Automated warehouses can include a variety of features, such as conveyor belts to transport pallets from a warehouse dock (where pallets are loaded and unloaded from trucks) to cranes that are designed to lift pallets to different rows on a warehouse rack. The racks can be equipped with carts on each row of the rack that are designed to carry pallets from the crane to a final storage location in the rack for the pallet.